


Chaos (aka the Avengers in high school)

by Fandom_Trashhhh0221



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Loki (Marvel), Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Artist Bucky Barnes, Artist Steve Rogers, Avengers Family, Awesome Natasha Romanov, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Big Gay Love Story, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Chaos, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Dancer Natasha Romanov, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Bruce Banner, Gay Harley Keener, Gay Panic, Gay Peter Parker, Genius Peter Parker, Genius Shuri (Marvel), Genius Tony Stark, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Shuri (Marvel), M/M, Meme Lord Peter Parker, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Minor Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, My First Work in This Fandom, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Pansexual Tony Stark, Parent Bruce Banner, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Principal Nick Fury, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Sexual Tension, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trashhhh0221/pseuds/Fandom_Trashhhh0221
Summary: So, the title says it all really folks. A blend of group chats and regular story, enjoy the escapades of the Avengers as high schoolers.These characters do not belong to me. They are property of Marvel Studios and The Walt Disney Company
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Stephen Strange, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooo this is my first fic on this site and I am heckin nervous. I sincerely hope this goes well and uh yeah. I hope you enjoy and thank you in advance!
> 
> Like, comment, bookmark, (positive feedback and constructive criticism only please)

~~~~

genius1: Tony Stark

genius2: Bruce Banner

steve: Steve Rogers

heavymetal: Bucky Barnes

russian._.badass: Natasha Romanoff

vinetime: Peter Parker

futureoverlord: Shuri

done-wit-ur-sh!t: MJ

pointbreak: Thor Odinson 

reindeer-games: Loki Odinson 

lesbianphoenix: Carol Danvers 

legolas: Clint Barton

badass-butch: Valkyrie (Val)

harry-potter: Stephen Strange

speedyboi: Pietro Maximoff 

hive-mind: Wanda Maximoff 

honeybear: Rhodey

_genius1 has created a group chat_  
_genius1 added genius2 to the chat_  
_genius1 added steve to the chat_  
_genius1 added russian._.badass to the chat_  
_genius1 added heavymetal to the chat_  
_genius1 added vinetime to the chat_  
_genius1 added futureoverlord to the chat_  
_genius1 added harry-potter to the chat_  
_genius1 added done-wit-ur-sh!t to the chat_  
_genius1 added pointbreak to the chat_  
_genius1 added reindeer-games to the chat_  
_genius1 added legolas to the chat_  
_genius1 added speedyboi to the chat_  
_genius1 added hive-mind to the chat_  
_genius1 added badass-butch to the chat_  
_genius1 added lesbianphoenix to the chat_  
_genius1 added honeybear to the chat_  
_genius1 has renamed the chat Straight Doesn't Live Here_

genius1: 'sup bitches

steve: Language! There are children present!

vinetime: I feel like Steve is referring to me. I'm not a child! :(

genius1: yea hes not a child

genius1: hes just two grades below us and is fifteen while the rest of us are seventeen

vinetime: Tony! How many times...I turned sixteen last week!

genius1: still a sophomore still a baby

russian._.badass: You guys are exhausting and we haven't even been here for five minutes

heavymetal: Okay so is no one gonna question why we're here? Or why the chat name is what it is? Or why all of us have these wack chat names and Steve is getting by on his actual name?

genius1: slow down there Barnes 

genius1: nobody is getting by on anything

genius1: i retract that statement i just looked closer and STEVEN

genius1: nah nah nah we aint doing this shit

_genius1 changed steve to captain_spangles_

captain_spangles: JUST BECAUSE MY BIRTHDAY IS THE FOURTH OF JULY DOES NOT MEAN

heavymetal: STFU STEVIE YES IT DOES 

russian._.badass: He's right. Have you met yourself?

captain_spangles: R00D

genius1: WHO TAUGHT HIM TEXT LINGO

genius1: HES GONNA BE OP NOW 

genius2: Hey, why do you get to be genius1?

genius1: because i created the chat duh

vinetime: Oof

futureoverlord: Peter, you use that word too much

vinetime: Shuri!! 

vinetime: Wait is MJ here too?

done-wit-ur-sh!t: Yea im here

vinetime: MJ!!

futureoverlord: I think we're getting a new transfer student today

genius1: how tf do you know that 

genius1: its only the first day of school and it hasnt even started yet

futureoverlord: You and Bruce aren't the only geniuses in the chat. I hacked the system.

heavymetal: Of course she did.

genius1: okay well whats done is done

genius1: whats their name

captain-spangles: Tony! Don't encourage her!

genius1: i will encourage her bcus she is a genius and i will always encourage genius

heavymetal: *eyeroll*

genius1: soooooo whats their name

vinetime: Okay first tho

_vinetime changed genius1 to geniusanddepressed_

_vinetime changed genius2 to mom_

vinetime: There

geniusanddepressed: i mean it's not a lie...

mom: Hold the phone. Why am I mom?

vinetime: Bruce, Tony and Steve are arguing about Tony texting while driving again

geniusanddepressed: dont rat me out like that

captain-spangles: But you shouldn't be doing it!

geniusanddepressed: its fiiiiiine

mom: Tony, put down your phone and get your behinds to school.

mom: Steve, calm down. Yelling is only gonna encourage him.

geniusanddepressed: fiiine mooom

vinetime: That's why you're mom

mom: Oh.

geniusanddepressed: okay now that thats outta the way WHATS THE NEW KIDS NAME

futureoverlord: Calm down Stark. It looks like his name is Harley Keener. Ooooo!

geniusanddepressed: WHAT WHAT IS IT

futureoverlord: It looks like he's transferring from Tennessee.

geniusanddepressed: oooooo a southerner 

geniusanddepressed: Bruce youll have a friend

mom: I'm from Ohio! I'm Midwestern not Southern!

geniusanddepressed: same thing

mom: No! No, it's not!

geniusanddepressed: it is to me

mom: ...

harry-potter: You are all insufferable. Why am I here?

geniusanddepressed: are you gay

harry-potter: Yes. I thought that had been established.

geniusanddepressed: are you our friend

harry-potter: I'm honestly not sure how but yes.

reindeer-games: THANK YOU!! THEY'RE SO ANNOYING AND MENTALLY EXHAUSTING I DON'T KNOW WHY I PUT UP WITH THEM

honeybear: Y'all there is too much for me to read through here slow tf down

geniusanddepressed: Rhodey! 

geniusanddepressed: you made it to the chat

harry-potter: Hang on. Why is he here? I thought he was straight.

honeybear: Actually I'm bi so eyy *finger guns*

geniusanddepressed: oof the bisexual finger guns lol

done-wit-ur-sh!t: Why is his name _honeybear_?

honeybear: It was Tony's idea

captain-spangles: Anthony! Put your fucking phone down!

geniusanddepressed: call me Anthony again and i will fucking kill you

geniusanddepressed: Also

geniusanddepressed: lANguAgE

hive-mind: Why don't both you shut up and kiss already

legolas: hahaha she called you two OUT

speedyboi: oop Wanda bein a savage

hive-mind: Shut up Pietro or you're taking the bus to school.

speedyboi: I could just run you know. Think of another threat 

hive-mind: I'll take away all your good running shoes and convince the coach to ban you from track practice for a week.

_speedyboi has deleted a message_

hive-mind: That's what I thought

lesbianphoenix: You guys talk SO MUCH

lesbianphoenix: Also I'm pretty sure the bell just rang sooo

badass-butch: TELL EM BABE

geniusanddepressed: damn okay Val calm ya tits

captain-spangles: TONY

badass-butch: NEVER

russian._.badass: Alright everyone let's just go to class

**later**

pointbreak: Am I late?


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter deals with gay panic  
> Everyone is done with Steve and Tony's shit  
> Enter Harley Keener

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Chapter two is here! I hope y'all like it!

**Meme Time**

_vinetime: Peter Parker_

_memesupreme: Ned Leeds_

_futureoverlord: Shuri_

_motorbike-boi: Harley Keener_

_done-wit-ur-sh!t: MJ_  
~~~~  
vinetime: GUYS

vinetime: GUYS HELP

vinetime: GAY CRISIS

memesupreme: Peter what's wrong

done-wit-ur-sh!t: uh oh gay crisis

futureoverlord: So who's the boy

vinetime: HARLEY

vinetime: HOT

vinetime: ME

vinetime: GUIDE

vinetime: HELP

vinetime: GUYS HE'S SUPER SMART AND LOVES TECH

vinetime: AND HE BUILDS THINGS OH MY GOD I THINK I'M IN HEAVEN

futureoverlord: Oooooo let's add him to the chat

vinetime: NO

vinetime: SHURI

vinetime: NO

_futureoverlord has added motorbike-boi to the chat_

futureoverlord: Hello Harley

motorbike-boi: Uhh hi? Who are y'all and where am I?

vinetime: HE SAID Y'ALL AFXYIPJIEXBKUGJDWACJKPM

futureoverlord: I'm Shuri. Yes as in princess of Wakanda. Please just call me Shuri.

done-wit-ur-sh!t: Name's MJ. Stands for Michelle Jones. Call me Michelle and I'll find where you live and murder you in your sleep (:

motorbike-boi: Okayyyyyy

memesupreme: I'm Ned. Nice to meet you.

motorbike-boi: Likewise. So, uh, I take it the other guy is Peter?

memesupreme: Yea. He's, uh, having a moment.

motorbike-boi: Uhh Peter thinks I'm hot?

motorbike-boi: Peter, do you think I'm hot?

vinetime: UHHHHHHH

_vinetime has logged off_

~~~~

**Avengers of Shield High**

_geniusanddepressed: Tony Stark_

_captain_spangles: Steve Rogers_

_mom: Bruce Banner_

_heavymetal: Bucky Barnes_

_russian._.badass: Natasha Romanoff_

_vinetime: Peter Parker_

_futureoverlord: Shuri_

_motorbike-boi: Harley Keener_

_done-wit-ur-sh!t: MJ_

_pointbreak: Thor Odinson_

_reindeer-games: Loki Odinson_

_lesbianphoenix: Carol Danvers_

_legolas: Clint Barton_

_badass-butch: Valkyrie (Val)_

_harry-potter: Stephen Strange_

_speedyboi: Pietro Maximoff_

_hive-mind: Wanda Maximoff_

_honeybear: Rhodey_

_memesupreme: Ned Leeds_

_T'Challa: T'Challa_

_birdbrain: Sam Wilson_  
~~~~  
vinetime: HELP

vinetime: HOLY SHIT HELP

geniusanddepressed: whats wrong kiddo

captain_spangles: Langu- oh why do I even try

vinetime: (screenshot x1)

russian._.badass: Why would you call him hot? You just met him.

vinetime: I DIDN'T THINK SHURI WOULD ADD HIM TO THE CHAT

vinetime: I WAS UNDER THE IMPRESSION THAT I WAS SAFE 

memesupreme: He's right. He thought he was safe.

_futureoverlord added motorbike-boi to the chat_

vinetime: SHURI WHAT THE HELL

motorbike-boi: Oh Lord more strangers

geniusanddepressed: ooooo you must be Harley

motorbike-boi: Yeaaaaa. Who are all y'all?

vinetime: HE SAID Y'ALL AGAIN ASDFGHKLROWHFHWBSLALDS

heavymetal: Peter quit being obvious

captain_spangles: Alright everyone, sound off! I'm Steve.

heavymetal: Name's Bucky

geniusanddepressed: Tony

russian._.badass: Natasha. Friends call me Nat or Tasha.

mom: I'm Bruce. Nice to meet you.

legolas: Clint

honeybear: I'm Rhodey.

lesbianphoenix: Hi, I'm Carol.

badass-butch: I'm Val

harry-potter: Strange. Stephen Strange.

reindeer-games: Loki

pointbreak: My name is Thor

speedyboi: Hello! I am Pietro! :D

hive-mind: I'm Wanda.

birdbrain: I'm Sam

T'Challa: I am T'Challa. Shuri's older brother.

_geniusanddepressed changed T'Challa to aristocat_

aristocat: Seriously Stark?

geniusanddepressed: yes

captain_spangles: Okay I think that's everyone. Nice to meet you Harley. :)

motorbike-boi: Um hi...everyone

motorbike-boi: Peter can I talk to you?

done-wit-ur-sh!t: I doubt he can form coherent words but you can try

vinetime: Uhhh sure Harley

_motorbike-boi has logged off_

vinetime: Guys

vinetime: Pray for me

_vinetime has logged off_

"Peter?" Harley's sky blue eyes pierced Peter to his very soul. His golden brown curls were falling slightly into his eyes and Peter wanted to reach out and brush them away. The taller boy leaned against his locker, head tilted down to look at Peter. "So, I take it you're gay?" He said with a good natured twinkle in his eye.

"Uhh, y-yeah. I-I am." Peter responded dumbly.

"Well then. That's a relief." Harley commented with a smile.

"W-why?" Peter stuttered. God, Harley's accent made him weak in the knees.

"Hm? Oh, uh, well, I'm gay, too. In my small town of Rose Hill, being gay would've been frowned upon. But my mom got a job up here in New York so here I am. New state, new school, new friends. Well, I hope new friends. I was bullied at my old school." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "I'm rambling." He fixed Peter with that soul crushing gaze again, "You think I'm hot?"

Peter's face got warm, "I, uh, um, I-"

"I think you're hot, too." Harley grinned shyly.

"Sit with me at lunch?" Peter blurted, clamping a hand over his mouth as his face flamed.

Harley laughed a little, "Yeah. Sure, Peter. You're adorable, you know that?"

Peter blushed profusely, "I-I'm not...n-no...um..." At that moment the bell rang and Peter had never been more grateful to move to the next class. "Uh, so what do you have next?"

"AP Biology." Harley's lips quirked up at the corners, "We have the exact same schedule, Peter."

Peter's face flushed again, "R-right."

"Peter?" Harley whispered, beginning to lean in, "C-can I kiss you?"

Peter felt his heart thump sharply in his chest, "You can do whatever you want." He heard himself say. 

With a quiet chuckle and a smile, Harley leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Peter's cheek.  
~~~~  
**Straight Doesn't Live Here**

_geniusanddepressed: Tony Stark_

_captain_spangles: Steve Rogers_

_mom: Bruce Banner_

_heavymetal: Bucky Barnes_

_russian._.badass: Natasha Romanoff_

_vinetime: Peter Parker_

_futureoverlord: Shuri_

_motorbike-boi: Harley Keener_

_done-wit-ur-sh!t: MJ_

_pointbreak: Thor Odinson_

_reindeer-games: Loki Odinson_

_lesbianphoenix: Carol Danvers_

_legolas: Clint Barton_

_badass-butch: Valkyrie (Val)_

_harry-potter: Stephen Strange_

_speedyboi: Pietro Maximoff_

_hive-mind: Wanda Maximoff_

_honeybear: Rhodey_  
~~~~  
geniusanddepressed: who wants to bet theyre making out

captain_spangles: Tony! Harley just got here! It's literally the first day and this isn't Romeo and Juliet! I highly doubt they're dating already! 

geniusanddepressed: i didnt say anything about dating i said making out you dont have to be dating someone to make out with them

vinetime: HE KISSED ME

motorbike-boi: It was only on the cheek honey

vinetime: HE CALLED ME HONEY

vinetime: AND HE KISSED ME

geniusanddepressed: CALLED IT

geniusanddepressed: pay up bitches 

reindeer-games: I find you to be insufferable Anthony. You are getting no money from me.

geniusanddepressed: BITCH BETTA HAVE MY MONEY

heavymetal: Oh my god he's quoting Rihanna now

harry-potter: All of you need to calm down. I have no idea what's going on therefore I am exempt from whatever bet you idiots decided to have.

motorbike-boi: Uhh I'm sorry bet? What bet?

russian._.badass: Tony and Steve made a bet. Tony said that you wanted to "talk" to Peter and I'm gonna trust you understand what that means. Steve said that it was really just talking because you two are "innocent little sophomores who wouldn't dream of anything more than just talking". Steve didn't want to but he also hates Tony's incessant taunting like the rest of us. So yeah. That's where we are.

geniusanddepressed: A KISS IS A KISS 

geniusanddepressed: I WIN

vinetime: Omg guyyyyyyssss DX

motorbike-boi: Aww it's alright sweetheart. The older kids are having fun

vinetime: I mean...I guess...But it's not alright with me...

motorbike-boi: What's wrong Peter? 

vinetime: It's nothing...I'm being stupid...

pointbreak: I do not think you are stupid. You are one of the smartest people in this group.

reindeer-games: Not what he meant Thor.

honeybear: Your feelings aren't something to feel stupid about, Pete. What's going on?

vinetime: I just...I don't like that people are betting on my life. It's my life not a game. To me, people making a bet on my life or the choices that'll be made, especially regarding my love life, is embarrassing and to be honest kind of annoying. 

captain_spangles: I can't speak for Tony but I'm sorry Peter. I never meant to hurt you. 

geniusanddepressed: Peter, i dont mean to hurt people it just sort of...happens but im sorry 

vinetime: Thanks guys

legolas: Now that that's out of the way

 _legolas has logged off_  
~~~~  
_legolas has created a group chat_  
_legolas has added russian._.badass to the chat_  
_legolas has added heavymetal to the chat_  
_legolas has added vinetime to the chat_  
_legolas has added futureoverlord to the chat_  
_legolas has added motorbike-boi to the chat_  
_legolas has added done-wit-ur-sh!t to the chat_  
_legolas has renamed the chat Operation: Stony_  
~~~~  
legolas: Okay guys we have a mission

motorbike-boi: Can I please stop being added to chats? I just got here.

motorbike-boi: Also, what in the Sam hill is Stony?

russian._.badass: Stony is the ship name for Steve and Tony. They've had unresolved sexual tension since middle school. 

heavymetal: And it's only gotten worse over time. It's the worst it's ever been this year. Steve keeps snapping at Tony and then turns around and stares at him with big doe eyes during class. And, trust me, you do _not_ want to see his sketchbook. 

vinetime: Why not

heavymetal: Put it to you this way: I have never seen more sketches of Tony fucking Stark in my life.

done-wit-ur-sh!t: Oh, ew. He's that far gone?

heavymetal: _Y E S_

futureoverlord: Stark daydreams about Steve all the time! He's so out of focus in any class that's not robotics. 

russian._.badass: We have to get those two together one way or another. We should lock them in a closet.

_vinetime has added reindeer-games to the chat_

vinetime: Catch up Loki

reindeer-games: I agree with Natasha. Why don't we lock them in a closet?

russian._.badass: THANK YOU

done-wit-ur-sh!t: So which closet and when are we doing it?

motorbike-boi: Well, _someone_ wants them together.

done-wit-ur-sh!t: Read the handle

motorbike-boi: Touché 

legolas: Janitorial closet in the science building 3 pm?

heavymetal: I don't care where or when as long as they end up together. The sooner they're together, the sooner I won't have to listen to Steve for hours on end.

legolas: Amen to that one^^

vinetime: I bet Steve's nothing compared to Tony

vinetime: He goes on for HOURS about how he wants to punch Steve in his "perfect teeth" or strangle him so he doesn't have to hear his voice which he is "totally not addicted to and absolutely would not want to hear all day"

futureoverlord: And don't get us started on how he talks about Rogers' blue eyes ALL DAY! He studies them until he gets caught! He keeps saying he's trying to find the "green in the blue" or whatever 

vinetime: I swear if I hear one more fucking comparison I am stripping him of his "inventor and mechanic" title and calling him a wannabe poet

done-wit-ur-sh!t: Damn. You know it's bad when PETER starts cursing.

motorbike-boi: Soooo I take it Peter doesn't swear often?

done-wit-ur-sh!t: No. No he doesn't. In fact, he swears never. Well, unless he's really pissed.

done-wit-ur-sh!t: Like right now.

motorbike-boi: Dang. I mean, that's alright with me. I don't exactly mind either way.

legolas: Aight so 3 pm what classes do they have around then

russian._.badass: Well, that's during eighth period so we'd have to get both of them out of class at the same time unless we want to "accidentally" shove them in the closet during passing period.

reindeer-games: I like that idea. Sooner rather than later.

vinetime: Yes yes absolutely

heavymetal: Okay but we have to set this up.  
~~~~  
**Doofs**

_captain_spangles: Steve Rogers_

_heavymetal: Bucky Barnes_  
~~~~  
heavymetal: Hey Steve can you meet me by the janitors closet on the way to eighth period? 

captain_spangles: Uh sure? Is everything okay Buck?

heavymetal: What? Yeah. Everything is fine. 

captain_spangles: Are you sure? Cus that's very specific.

heavymetal: Yeah Stevie. I'm sure. :)

captain_spangles: Okay...  
~~~~  
**Dysfunctional Siblings**

_russian._.badass: Natasha Romanoff_

_geniusanddepressed: Tony Stark_  
~~~~  
russian._.badass: Hey Tony?

geniusanddepressed: yeeeees

russian._.badass: Can you meet me at the janitors closet on your way to eighth period? I had a quick physics question. I know it's the first day and all but I wanna make sure I'm prepared, y'know?

geniusanddepressed: oh uh sure thing sis

russian._.badass: Thanks bro. See you around 2:45?

geniusanddepressed: k  
~~~~  
**Operation: Stony**

_heavymetal: Bucky Barnes_

_russian._.badass: Natasha Romanoff_

_vinetime: Peter Parker_

_futureoverlord: Shuri_

_motorbike-boi: Harley Keener_

_done-wit-ur-sh!t: MJ_

_legolas: Clint Barton_

_reindeer-games: Loki Odinson_  
~~~~  
legolas: Aight guys is Operation: Stony a go?

heavymetal: Steve seems skeptical - more worried than anything - but he agreed to meet me.

legolas: Great Tasha?

russian._.badass: Tony agreed. He's under the impression that I need help with physics.

vinetime: But Nat it's only the first day

russian._.badass: I know that. I told him I wanted to be sure I was prepared.

vinetime: Oh well I guess that makes sense

legolas: Alright! Operation: Stony is a go people!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! As always, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and Kudos and comments are always welcome! Oh and I figured out chapters! 😄


	3. Operation: Stony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all

**Dysfunctional Siblings**

_russian._.badass: Natasha Romanoff_

_geniusanddepressed: Tony Stark_  
~~~~  
russian._.badass: Tony where are you? It's almost 3. You're ten minutes late.

geniusanddepressed: sorry Nat theres traffic back by the math building

russian._.badass: Traffic? It's only the first day! Are the freshman really that confused?

geniusanddepressed: not confused freshman sis

geniusanddepressed: there was a fight between two seniors

russian._.badass: What? Seniors? On the first day?? Who was it?

geniusanddepressed: idk some shorty whos a known thief he goes by Rocket i think and this kid whos on the wrestling team nickname is Drax or Drax the Destroyer if you want to be specific

russian._.badass: Them again? They've had at least one fight a year since freshman year! Never thought they'd get so upset with each other that they'd fight on the first day.

geniusanddepressed: yea well shit happens

geniusanddepressed: im almost there just hang on  
~~~~  
**Doofs**

_captain_spangles: Steve Rogers_

_heavymetal: Bucky Barnes_  
~~~~  
heavymetal: Steve did you get held up or something? It's already 2:55 and you're not here. It's not like you to be ten minutes late.

captain_spangles: Sorry Bucky. I'm leaving Calc Honors and there's admin over here.

heavymetal: Admin? On the first day?

captain_spangles: Yeah. I think there was a fight.

heavymetal: Oh god are Rocket and Drax at it again?

captain_spangles: Yeah, looks like.

captain_spangles: I'll be there as soon as I can Buck.

heavymetal: Oh Lord it must have been bad. Principal Fury just came over the intercom. Anyone who got stuck in the crowd won't be counted as late on account of the "dumbasses who can't keep their egos in their pants". 

captain_spangles: Thank god for that. Like I said, I'll be there as soon as I can.

captain_spangles: Oh god! >:[

heavymetal: What?

captain_spangles: I just ran into Tony! Urghhhhh!! 

heavymetal: Why does Tony's existence make you so angry? Seriously, Steve, just relieve whatever tension you've got and fuck him already.

captain_spangles: >:O BUCKY 

captain_spangles: THERE IS NO TENSION - SEXUAL OR OTHERWISE - BETWEEN ME AND TONY

captain_spangles: WE HAVE A MUTUAL HATRED AND THAT'S THAT

heavymetal: I don't believe you. I didn't believe you in seventh grade, I don't believe you now.

captain_spangles: We both seem to be going the same direction! Is he following me or something?!

heavymetal: Steve, he doesn't know you're there. If anything, _you're_ following _him_. And if I know you, which I do, I'd say you're probably staring at his hair and eyes when you get a chance.

captain_spangles: I'm not staring...on purpose!

heavymetal: Uh-huh called it. 

captain_spangles: Okay look! It is not my fault that he's so darn handsome! His eyes are swirling pools of amber and cinnamon! His hair is such a dark brown that anyone who didn't look close enough would think it's black! It's the color of black coffee and burnt oak and dark chocolate. His skin is a perfect middle between olive and caramel. It isn't my fault that God decided to create such a beautiful, visually perfect person and then give him the personality of an Acromantula!

heavymetal: Oh. Great. Artist talk and Harry Potter references again.

heavymetal: You know, I think a certain Gryffindor is in love with a Slytherin. 🦁❤💚🐍

captain_spangles: I AM NOT

heavymetal: I never said which Gryffindor, Stevie. You just incriminated yourself with that quick denial. I could've been talking about Carol and Val for all you know.

captain_spangles: I...uh...shit

heavymetal: Oi! You kiss your mother with that mouth? 

captain_spangles: *eye roll*

~~~~

**Dysfunctional Siblings**

_russian._.badass: Natasha Romanoff_

_geniusanddepressed: Tony Stark_  
~~~~  
geniusanddepressed: EW TASHA

russian._.badass: Yes, Tony?

geniusanddepressed: ITS ROGERS

russian._.badass: Tony, he's your friend.

geniusanddepressed: more like frenemy i can barely stand him 

russian._.badass: Oh, please! You stare into his eyes so much you look like a lovesick puppy!

geniusanddepressed: I DO NOT

russian._.badass: Look, Tony, I see you as a brother.

geniusanddepressed: I AM YOUR BROTHER

russian._.badass: Yeah and I am adopted.

russian._.badass: Anyway. I see you as a brother but you are so oblivious! You like Steve! I know you do! 

geniusanddepressed: i do not like that goody two shoes with his hair that looks like sunshine and gold and his eyes that are blue and innocent and can stare into my s o u l

geniusanddepressed: or the way he helps anyone without even thinking about it or how unfairly amazing at art he is or how good he makes sweatpants and a tshirt look or how adorable he is when hes tired early in the morning or the fact that this cinnamon roll drives a motorcycle and looks both badass and hot as hell in his brown leather motorcycle jacket like _who gave you the right_

geniusanddepressed: im not in love with him im not in love with any of that

russian._.badass: I said that you liked him I never said you were in love with him. 

geniusanddepressed: fuck off sis  
~~~~  
"Well, fuck off to you, too, bro." Natasha said as Tony approached. She was leaning against the wall, backpack over one shoulder, one leg crossed over the other with her arms crossed over her chest in a _don't mess with me_ stance with her boyfriend, Bucky, behind her.

"Shut up, Nat. What did you need help with?" Tony asked, sending a brotherly _I hate you solely because you're dating my sister_ glance Bucky's way.

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure I remembered the relationship between velocity, gravity, and speed."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Well, I'd say you need to study up sis cause velocity and speed are synonyms. They're the same thing."

Natasha sighed, "Right." 

A voice came from behind Tony, "Hey, Buck, what did you need?"

Tony jumped at the sudden voice behind him, dropping his energy drink and spilling it on his T-shirt and grey jeans as well as the floor, the can hitting the tile with a loud clang. "Shit!" Tony yelled as he looked at the radioactive green that was quickly spreading across his favorite _Queen_ tee, which happened to be white. Tony turned around, practically seething, but he put on a smile, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Rogers." He said curtly through gritted teeth.

"Oh my god, Tony! I'm so sorry!" Steve exclaimed, blue eyes wide, "I-I didn't mean to startle you!"

"Oh, yeah, it's fine, Steve. Just my favorite Queen shirt that's now a fucked up lime green tie dye but it's _fine_." Tony snipped. He sighed in frustration, "God, how am I gonna clean this up? It's wet and sticky and I don't have any spare clothes with me because who does that in high school?"

"I'm sure there's something in the janitors closet." Natasha pointed out.

"Yeah," Bucky chimed in, "Why don't you look in there?"

"Students aren't allowed in there." Steve said.

"Okay, and?" Bucky retorted, "That's never stopped anyone before."

"He's got a point, Rogers." Tony spoke up, already going toward the closet, turning to look over his shoulder, brown eyes meeting blue, "Do ya mind helping me?" 

Steve took a deep breath to calm his temper, "Sure." He walked across the hall to the closet, frowning, "There's no way we'll both fit in there."

"What are you talking about?" Tony said, one eyebrow raised, "Yeah, it's small, but it's a walk-in. More than one person can fit. It'll be a little cramped, but it's not like it's the size of a locker." 

Steve, still frowning, looked over the room again before cautiously stepping in behind Tony, both boys jumping as the room was plunged into darkness, the door shutting with a click; and then a click that sounded suspiciously like a lock was heard by the two. "Bucky?" Steve called, "Nat?" He tried jiggling the handle but, as suspected, the door was locked. "Come on, guys!" He shouted, "This isn't funny!"  
~~~~  
**Operation: Stony**

_heavymetal: Bucky Barnes_

_russian._.badass: Natasha Romanoff_

_vinetime: Peter Parker_

_futureoverlord: Shuri_

_motorbike-boi: Harley Keener_

_done-wit-ur-sh!t: MJ_

_legolas: Clint Barton_

_reindeer-games: Loki Odinson_  
~~~~  
russian._.badass: Alright guys, they're both in the closet. Physically not figuratively lol.

heavymetal: And I've got the key. 

legolas: Alright! So far going how we planned.

vinetime: How does Bucky have the key

heavymetal: Because even the janitors are done with their shit. Literally, all I had to do was tell Mr. Johnson the plan and he just gave me the keys to the closet.

motorbike-boi: Woooooow

heavymetal: Yeaaaaaaa.

reindeer-games: Can you blame him, though? As long as those two idiots end up together, I'll be happy.

done-wit-ur-sh!t: True that^^  
~~~~  
_**Meanwhile**_

Tony could be heard groaning loudly in the background. "What?" Steve snapped.

"Don't you get it?!" Tony yelled, "They locked us in here on purpose!" He fell against a wall in frustration, "I cannot believe they went this far. Actually, no, yes I can." 

"Why would they...?" Steve trailed off as the realization hit him like a bus, the blond fumbling around for the light, finally finding it in the side of the wall, "Ohhhhh. _Oh_."

Tony just nodded, "Mhm. There it is! They want us to get together. As in be a couple. As in date. As in-"

"I know what you're saying, Tony!" Steve followed suit, leaning against the wall next to the brunette. "So, I guess we're supposed to what? Talk now?"

Anyone would think Steve had purposely shoved a sword down the Stark's throat with the way he gagged. "Talk? About what? Our..." He shuddered, " _feelings_?"

"Well, what else would we talk about?" 

"Anything. Literally anything." Tony sighed heavily, raking a hand through his short curls, which had been mussed up throughout the day and were now wild (which was only more attractive to Steve), "Fine. If I know my sister at all, then the sooner we talk, the sooner we get out of here." He sighed again, pulling off his shirt, feeling watched. He turned to look at Steve, "You got a problem?" 

Steve jumped, looking away as he blushed a fluorescent pink, "No! No problem. But, um, w-why?" He gestured to Tony's now bare chest that was lightly toned. Clearly, Tony worked out in some kind of way and hid it with his clothes.

"Because my shirt is wet and sticky, there's no point in me keeping it on, and we're probably gonna be in here until the end of school so who honestly cares?" Tony leaned against the wall, keeping his eyes on Steve, "Now then, where do you want to start?"

"Oh! U-um, I guess we should start with why we're in here." Steve said. "Were you aware that I was following you here? Not intentionally of course."

"Oh, I was aware that you were following me, I just wasn't sure where to." Tony said in response, "Okay, nope. I don't like small talk. Let's cut to the chase: Do you like me or not?"

"What? No! No, I don't like you! How could I? You're only the most frustrating, visually perfect person on the planet!" Steve's eyes went wide as he realized what he'd said.

"Yeah, well, you're no cakewalk either!" Tony snapped, seemingly ignoring Steve's statement about Tony's looks. "Everyday, I just wanna punch you in your perfect teeth or get rid of those beautiful baby blues that stare into my very _soul_! Let me tell you, it is not fair how good you look when you're tired or in sweatpants and a T-shirt! That shouldn't be allowed! I mean, really! I don't believe in a higher power but there has to be _something_ or _someone_ out there that decided to make you look like a god."

Steve was, understandably, both blown away and confused by this. He would have reeled back but there wasn't exactly enough space for that. He opted for blinking in shock. "What? I'm sorry? I'm sorry my supposed beauty is such a problem for you. But it's nothing compared to your snark! Honestly! Do you ever set yourself to anything other than 'sassy' or 'asshole'?"

"No! Those are my covers! They're safe spaces for me!" Tony admitted before shutting down, quickly looking away. "I don't really care if people hate me for my snark or not. I know I can get snippy but it's how I deal with the world." 

Steve wasn't understanding, "What do you mean 'deal with the world'? You're one of the most popular kids in school. You're the son of a billionaire! You have it easy."

"Easy?" Tony laughed in disbelief, "Easy?! You don't know the first thing about my life, Rogers! Easy! Please! My life is painful and lonely! To have a parent who can't stand your existence and another who loves you but has to play the middle ground? It's horrible." He looked away, "Money makes things easier, I've seen that firsthand. But my life isn't easy. It never has been. I thought you of all people would have learned that by now."

"At least you have a sister. The closest I've ever gotten to having a sibling is Bucky. He's like my brother."

"Having Natasha as a sister is no walk in the park." Tony smirked, "Sure, she's sweet, but we fight like there's no tomorrow. I'm always in my lab and she's usually in the gym practicing her martial arts. If she's not in the gym, she's in the studio, practicing ballet. You know, she may come off as tough and have a 'devil may care' attitude but her favorite thing in the world is dancing and she's actually really sensitive."

"I didn't even know she did ballet." Steve remarked, "I'd love to see her dance sometime." 

"Yeah." Tony breathed a laugh, "She's really good. One of the best I've ever seen. But back to the topic at hand. Do you like me: yes or no?"

"Tony, I already told you I don't like you like that." Steve said, a light rose dusting his cheeks.

"Really? Cause you've let me drive you to school everyday for the past two years even though you have a motorcycle you could be driving, you make it a point to stare at me in class and practically study me instead of the curriculum, and you're suspiciously quick to deny with said denial being followed by a blush." 

"I don't! I don't like you like that!" Steve insisted.

"Okay!" Tony replied, "Okay. I dont like you like that either." 

"Okay." Steve said.

"Okay." Tony said.

There was a tense silence, the two sneaking glances at one another. Tony broke first, pushing Steve up against a shelving unit that held paper towels for the bathrooms, the shelf shaking from the sheer force of the two boys crashing into it, Tony kissing the life out of the blond. Steve kissed back after the initial shock faded, kissing Tony with just as much enthusiasm. The two parted only when they needed air.

Steve and Tony gazed at one another, the faintest trace of hardness in their eyes, a few beats of silence passing, the only sound being their breathing, before Steve caught Tony's lips with his own. Neither teen held back as they had been wanting to kiss one another for years but both were too proud to admit it. It very quickly became clear that Tony was the dominant one as Steve melted in Tony's hands and found himself more than willing to do whatever the Stark told him to. Though Steve could lead when he wanted to, which he proved when he turned them around and shoved Tony into the shelves, the teen letting out a small gasp of surprise at the cold metal on his back, pinning his arms on either side of Tony's head, keeping him there.  
~~~~  
**Operation: Stony**

_heavymetal: Bucky Barnes_

_russian._.badass: Natasha Romanoff_

_vinetime: Peter Parker_

_futureoverlord: Shuri_

_motorbike-boi: Harley Keener_

_done-wit-ur-sh!t: MJ_

_legolas: Clint Barton_

_reindeer-games: Loki Odinson_  
~~~~  
heavymetal: I wonder how things are going.

russian._.badass: They were arguing shortly after we locked them in there but that's not surprising. 

vinetime: I was walking past that closet with Harley on our way to class and we heard a thump or something

legolas: Ooooookay so either they started fighting or one of them FINALLY broke and they started making out

legolas: Place your bets now which one is it

russian._.badass : What the fuck Clint? Everyone in this chat is gonna vote making out. THAT'S LITERALLY WHY WE'RE IN THIS CHAT!

vinetime: What the fuck Richard 

futureoverlord: Peter, not the time.

legolas: Okay Natasha calm your tits

russian._.badass: Excuse me?

heavymetal: You wanna say that to my girlfriend again? >:(

vinetime: Okay everyone let's all just calm down

vinetime: Pls  
~~~~  
_**Back in the closet**_

Steve broke away for air, the realization of what had just happened - and had been happening - hitting him like a freight train. He turned away, a stuttering mess, "Ohhh my god. I-I'm so sorry. I-" 

Tony grabbed his wrist, quickly, in one fluid motion, turning him so they were pressed up against one another, Steve's warmth radiating through his shirt and onto Tony's bare skin, making the brunette shiver, "Steve." Tony whispered, voice husky, "Less talking, more kissing." A bit of silence and a dazed 'okay' later and they were back at it, kissing as though their lives depended on it, making up - and making out - for what they saw as lost time. 

By the time school was over, the two were all kinds of disheveled. Their clothes were rumpled, hair wild, and pupils blown wide, but they didn't care. In fact, they were still lip locked when Bucky and Nat opened the door. "Well, looks like it worked." Natasha commented with a smirk, "So, are you two together or is this just a casual make out sess?"

Steve and Tony parted, red in the face but not from embarrassment (okay maybe a little bit from embarrassment on Steve's part). "We hadn't gotten that far." Steve admitted sheepishly.

"Yeah, we were a little busy." Tony added, "Before you so rudely interrupted, _sis_." 

Natasha laughed, "I'm so sorry I interrupted right at the part where you two were about to rip each other's clothes off." She glanced at them and noticed Tony's shirt on the floor. "Or, rather, _continue_ ripping each other's clothes off."

Steve blushed profusely but Tony just rolled his eyes. "We were not!" Tony said, "That's not what was happening."

"Although, Natasha has a point." Steve piped up, "I've wanted to ask for years but just haven't." He turned to face Tony, "Tony, will you go out with me? Will you be my boyfriend?"

Tony smiled. Not smirked. _Smiled_. "Ah, what the hell? Yes." He reached up and gave Steve a kiss. This one wasn't as hungry however, it was more sweet and caring than lustful.

Nat silently took a picture of the two as they embraced one another, a genuine smile on her face. "Congrats guys." Bucky grinned, "It's about time."

"Yeah." Tasha agreed, "We've been waiting how long? Five years?"

"Oh, shut up, Nat." Tony tried to sound annoyed, but his smile betrayed him.

"Come on, Steve. We'd better get going before Coach kills us. Besides, I do not want to have to be the one to explain to him why you had to take a cold shower before practice." Bucky pulled a clearly dazed Steve away from Tony and towards the locker rooms. "See ya later, Stark!" The teen called over his shoulder.

"Whaddya mean 'see ya later'?" Tony called back, scooping up his T-shirt from the floor. He'd probably just go to the office and see if he could find a shirt in the lost and found box. "I'm staying right here. What kinda boyfriend would I be if I didn't wait for my own boyfriend to get out of practice?" 

Natasha rolled her eyes, giving her brother a hug, "Well, you may be staying behind but this girl has MMA and ballet to get to. See you at home, bro! Love ya!" 

"Love you, too, sis! See you later!" Tony called to his sister's retreating form.  
~~~~  
**Operation: Stony**

_heavymetal: Bucky Barnes_

_russian._.badass: Natasha Romanoff_

_vinetime: Peter Parker_

_futureoverlord: Shuri_

_motorbike-boi: Harley Keener_

_done-wit-ur-sh!t: MJ_

_legolas: Clint Barton_

_reindeer-games: Loki Odinson_  
~~~~  
russian._.badass: (picture x1)

russian._.badass: Mission accomplished!

legolas: YES

legolas: STONY IS CANON

heavymetal: What the fuck is canon?

legolas: You know like in a book when two characters that you've wanted to get together finally get together it's considered canon

heavymetal: Y'know what? I'm too happy to even question this.

vinetime: Wait

vinetime: You did it

vinetime: You actually DID IT

vinetime: SHURI THEY DID IT

futureoverlord: HOLY FUCK THEY DID IT

done-wit-ur-sh!t: THANK GOD

motorbike-boi: I haven't been here that long so cool I guess?

motorbike-boi: I mean, even I could tell they had some kinda tension that needed to be resolved. I'm happy for them. They're actually really cute together.

reindeer-games: Thank the gods! Finally, they got together!

reindeer-games: There's a reason Anthony and I didn't work! He was too busy waiting on Steven and being in denial about pining after him that he almost completely disregarded our relationship.

heavymetal: Ewww Steven.

russian._.badass: Ewww Anthony.

reindeer-games: Ewww a healthy supportive couple. (¬_¬) @russian._.badass @heavymetal

heavymetal: Damn, don't @ us like that. Just cus you're salty and have a crush on Strange doesn't mean you gotta take it out on us.

vinetime: I'm sorry Loki has a crush

done-wit-ur-sh!t: On Stephen Strange??

reindeer-games: NO I DO NOT

futureoverlord: Are you sure?

vinetime: Cuz Mr. Fizzles can sense when ur being a LIIIIIIIIARRRRRRRR

reindeer-games: DAMN YOU CHILDREN

motorbike-boi: Uhhh you're a kid, too.

reindeer-games: I'M OLDER THAN YOU

done-wit-ur-sh!t: One year asshat. You're ONE YEAR older.

vinetime: OOOOOOO THE JUNIOR HAS A CRUSH ON THE SENIOR

russian._.badass: Alright kids. Leave the emo baby alone.

reindeer-games: I'M NOT A BABY!! I AM AN UPPERCLASSMEN!!

russian._.badass: Still younger than the seniors.

reindeer-games: FFS

_reindeer-games has left the chat_

vinetime: oof

vinetime: f

futureoverlord: f

done-wit-ur-sh!t: f

motorbike-boi: f

russian._.badass: f

legolas: f

heavymetal: f  
~~~~  
**Science Bros**

_geniusanddepressed: Tony Stark_

_mom: Bruce Banner_  
~~~~  
geniusanddepressed: BRUUUUUUUUUCE

geniusanddepressed: BRUCY BEAR

geniusanddepressed: BANNER

geniusanddepressed: MOOOOOOOOOM

mom: OH MY GOD WHAT?!

geniusanddepressed: hi

mom: Are you fucking serious right now?

geniusanddepressed: fucking: not at the moment 

geniusanddepressed: serious: never

geniusanddepressed: for real tho guess what

mom: [insert heavy sigh here] What?

geniusanddepressed: I GOT A BOYFRIEND

mom: Oh shit really?

geniusanddepressed: YES

geniusanddepressed: hey wait why is that so hard to believe

mom: Because before this year, you were the king of one night stands. You charmed someone you thought was pretty - it didn't even matter if they were girl or boy gay or straight - you slept with them and then you were gone the next day and acted like they didn't exist. You've been doing that since ninth grade. No one looks good in ninth grade! I'm not even sure how you managed it! You literally charisma'd your way to sleeping with STRAIGHT BOYS HOW TF DID YOU DO THAT??

geniusanddepressed: i never slept with straight guys Bruce i only slept with guys who thought they were straight only to how do you say help them realize that they were in fact bisexual with a preference toward women but i have never and will never sleep with a guy who is 100% straight bcus that would be forcing my sexuality on them and i don't approve of that

mom: Oooookay but that aside, how did you manage to get an actual relationship? And who is it? I'm not exactly one for gossip, the rumor mill, or high school drama but you're my best friend. I need details.

geniusanddepressed: lmao okay

geniusanddepressed: so the who is Steve

mom: Steve? Steve Rogers? Bucky's best friend since kindergarten?

geniusanddepressed: ...

geniusanddepressed: yea

mom: OH THANK GOD!!

geniusanddepressed: what the actual fuck was that reaction

mom: You and Steve have been eye fucking each other since the seventh grade but you always pass it off as hatred and "studying your opponent". Your guys' sexual tension got so bad - like, worst it's ever been - over the summer and you brought it to school with you. 

geniusanddepressed: okay ouch i mean youre right but ouch

mom: Not sorry.

mom: Okay now what happened?

geniusanddepressed: my sister and her boyfriend locked us in a closet

mom: Seriously? That's so cliche.

geniusanddepressed: but it worked

geniusanddepressed: we spoke for a little while and then there was this long awkward silence where we kept stealing glances at each other before i lost my resolve and kissed him

geniusanddepressed: he kissed me back and then we made out until Natasha and Barnes found us and asked if we were a thing thats when Steve asked me out and i told him yes

mom: Wow. That is...

mom: Actually really cute.

geniusanddepressed: i knowwwww

mom: Soooo are you gonna start gushing in the group or am I still the one that has to hear all of it?

geniusanddepressed: baby steps Brucy baby steps

mom: I have to hear all of it, don't I?

geniusanddepressed: for now

mom: Damn. And here I was thinking I'd gotten away from it.

geniusanddepressed: awwww youre cute

geniusanddepressed: if i wasnt dating Stevie i might go for you

mom: Tony, don't joke about that.

geniusanddepressed: thats the thing Bruce

geniusanddepressed: im not joking

mom: Tony...

geniusanddepressed: what is it Brucy

mom: Tony, you just got a boyfriend. You just got with Steve after wanting to be with him for five years. Your relationship with Loki failed because of your pining. Don't. Don't do this.

geniusanddepressed: dont do WHAT Bruce

mom: Flirt with me. It's...It's what you do. You flirt with people, charm them, but you only end up hurting them in the process. You only just got together with Steve and now you're flirting with me. I don't want Steve to get hurt and I certainly don't wanna be hurt so please. Don't.

geniusanddepressed: i never mean to hurt anyone 

geniusanddepressed: it was just a little harmless comment i wasnt really flirting with you

geniusanddepressed: but also you seem upset you dont...

geniusanddepressed: Bruce do you like me

mom: I...Tony, you're my friend and I would never lie to you.

geniusanddepressed: i know that

geniusanddepressed: is this going somewhere

mom: Yes, Tony. I like you. But, you're with Steve just like you've wanted to be for five years and I'm not gonna stand in the way of that.

geniusanddepressed: you...

geniusanddepressed: like me

geniusanddepressed: how long

_mom has logged off_

~~~~

_geniusanddepressed: Tony Stark_

_captain_spangles: Steve Rogers_

~~~~

_geniusanddepressed has created a group chat_

_geniusanddepressed has added captain_spangles to the chat_

_geniusanddepressed has named the chat Dysfunctional Boyfriends_

~~~~

geniusanddepressed: hey baby

__

captain_spangles: Uhm, did you just call me baby? Also, we are not dysfunctional!

__

geniusanddepressed: it took us five years and our friends shoving us in a damn closet for us to get together

__

geniusanddepressed: were dysfunctional

__

geniusanddepressed: also yea i called you baby is that a problem

__

captain_spangles: No! No, I just wasn't expecting it is all.

__

geniusanddepressed: okay what were you expecting

__

captain_spangles: I don't know! Maybe my name? I'm new at this relationship stuff. I...I've never been in a relationship before.

__

geniusanddepressed: hold up NEVER

__

captain_spangles: Never. I mean, before I bulked up, who could possibly want me? I was scrawny, always on death's door, and looked eternally like an elementary schooler. Who on earth would want someone like that?

__

geniusanddepressed: i would

__

geniusanddepressed: in fact i have since seventh grade BEFORE you became god tier

__

captain_spangles: Tony, there's no way that's true.

__

geniusanddepressed: and why not

__

captain_spangles: Because you're...you

__

geniusanddepressed: im sorry but whats _that_ supposed to mean?

__

geniusanddepressed: that doesnt make sense

__

captain_spangles: Nothing bad. It's just...you're amazing. You're beautiful and smart and your expectations are so much higher than what I'm worth. At least, they should be.

__

geniusanddepressed: Steve thats not true

__

captain_spangles: Yes it is.

__

_**Incoming Call: Tony <3** _

__

"Hello?"

__

_"Steve, that's not true."_

__

"Yes it is, Tony."

__

_"No, it's not. Sweetheart, listen:_ you _are my expectations."_

__

"W-what?"

__

_"Steve, baby, my standards are based on you."_

__

"Tony-"

__

_"I...You are patient and highly intelligent and, trust me, you are so good looking. You are practically a perfect person. I love that. Everything. That's what I mean when I say that you are my expectations."_

__

"Tony, I...why do you even bother with me? I'm not worth it. I'm not worth anyone's time." 

__

_"Yes, you are. What makes you think that? Did somebody tell you that?"_

__

"No..."

__

_"Steve, who told you that you aren't worth it?"_

__

"No one, Tony, it's fine-"

__

_"Like hell it's fine!"_

__

Silence.

__

_"Have you been getting bullied? Are people bullying you?"_

__

"Tony, I-"

__

_"Answer the question, Steve. Are you being bullied?"_

__

More silence.

__

A sigh.

__

"Yes."

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm working on chapter 4 now and hopefully I'll have it up soon!


	4. Kick Ass Take Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is put in place to save Steve from his bully...and himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Hera! I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I'm a senior in high school so I've been dealing with college stuff and other fics and school itself...it's been a lot. I also had massive writers block for a while but I'm here now and I've got chapter 4 ready!

_**Trigger Warning: Mentions of suicide/suicidal thoughts, severe bullying, and near death.** _

_geniusanddepressed has created a group chat_  
_geniusanddepressed has added heavymetal to the group chat_ _geniusanddepressed has added russian._.badass to the group chat_  
_geniusanddepressed has added mom to the group chat_  
_geniusanddepressed changed the chat name to Steve Rogers Protection Squad_  
~~~~  
geniusanddepressed: okay guys we got a situation

heavymetal: Stark, you better tell me what the hell is up with that chat name right now

geniusanddepressed: well Bucky boy it has come to my attention that my boyfriend is being bullied

heavymetal: Okay, don't call me "Bucky boy" ever again

heavymetal: Also, WHO THE HELL IS BULLYING STEVE SO I CAN PULVERIZE THEIR ASS

mom: Slow down, Bucky! Technically speaking, you can't do anything.

heavymetal: I beg your fucking pardon

mom: You're in ROTC. A Sargent no less. You can't fight without serious - and I mean SERIOUS - repercussions.

russian._.badass: I hate to say it babe but Bruce is right. You can tell an adult and you can threaten the bully to no end but you can't actually fight them or act on those threats. Not unless you wanna chance getting kicked out of the ROTC program, which I know you don't.

heavymetal: Why is Bruce even here 

heavymetal: He doesn't fight 

heavymetal: Unless someone royally pisses him off

heavymetal: Besides, I thought _he_ was the one getting sent to the office and going to therapy for anger issues

mom: Rude.

geniusanddepressed: uncalled for Barnes

geniusanddeppressed: Bruce is here because we three are chaotic and don't really care about consequences as much as we should so he's here as the voice of reason we all need

geniusanddepressed: also

_geniusanddepressed changed heavymetal to sargentdumbass_

sargentdumbass: Rude

geniusanddepressed: stop me when im wrong

mom: Okay, both of you. Stop it.

russian._.badass: Bruce is right. Again. If we're going to confront them, we can't have infighting so you two need to put aside your unexplained hatred for each other. Remember: we're doing this for Steve. We all care about him and want him to be okay. We need to have a plan, which should start with finding out who they are. Bucky, did you know about this?

sargentdumbass: No I had no idea I thought the bullying had stopped if I knew, Steve wouldn't be getting bullied

geniusanddepressed: he has a point^^

mom: We could always ask Steve who's bullying him, though I doubt he'd tell us.

sargentdumbass: Yeah, knowing Stevie, he'll insist that it's fine and refuse to tell us

sargentdumbass: Although, now that I think about it, I might have an idea of who it could be...

russian._.badass: Who?

sargentdumbass: You remember Steve's lifelong bully, Hodge

russian._.badass: Yeah...

sargentdumbass: Remember how Steve told us it had stopped

russian._.badass: Oh no. You think he's lying?

sargentdumbass: It wouldn't surprise me this wouldn't be the first time he's lied about being bullied Steve hates being protected even if he needs it at times

russian._.badass: As infuriating as that is, it's true. I feel like we should confront him about it but I also feel like he wouldn't tell us. I hate to say it but I think we're gonna have to wait until we catch him (or her) in the act.

sargentdumbass: Ugggghhhhhh I hate that you're right

geniusanddepressed: or or or 

geniusanddepressed: we could just confront a bitch

geniusanddepressed: like we could confront this Hodge person and ask him flat out if hes bullying my mans

sargentdumbass: Okay so mark Tony off as having a death wish

geniusanddepressed: how did you know i have a death wish 

geniusanddepressed: who told you that

mom: ...

russian._.badass: ...

sargentdumbass: ...

mom: Okay, Tony, we'll deal with _that_ in a minute. In the meantime, there isn't much to be done unless we either a) catch the bullying happening or b) Steve tells us. Be honest here guys, option a is much more likely. Steve's too headstrong to admit that he's hurting.

sargentdumbass: Urrrggghhh! I should've figured out what was happening! Steve had new bruises all over his back that I saw when we were changing in the locker room. He kept gritting his teeth and trying not to flinch when even the air from the A/C hit his back. He cried out when I clapped him on the back and hugged him. I asked him what was wrong, what had happened, and he insisted that he was fine. That he had just taken a few more hits than normal at practice, fallen a couple times. I was skeptical but I didn't push. I should have!😠😤

russian._.badass: Bucky, don't blame yourself. You wanted to trust him and you didn't want to think of the worst case scenario. It's not your fault that Steve lied. 

sargentdumbass: Maybe not but it is my fault for not noticing that my BEST FRIEND is being BULLIED

geniusanddepressed: Barnes just take a step back and breathe

geniusanddepressed: Steve wouldnt tell you if you had him cornered in an alleyway and had just saved his ass and you know it

sargentdumbass: I can't even begin to express to you how pissed off I am that you're right

~~~~

**Science Bros**

_geniusanddepressed: Tony Stark_

_mom: Bruce Banner_  
~~~~

mom: Tony, are you okay?

geniusanddepressed: what do you mean im fine

mom: Tony, you don't really have a death wish, do you? You're not....suicidal?

geniusanddepressed: you worry too much Bruce i promise im fine

geniusanddepressed: it was just a joke

mom: I don't believe that, Tony. You joke about a lot of things but even you have a line, and suicide crosses that line. You would never joke about that. So I'll ask you again: are you okay? 

geniusanddepressed: have you seen my handle no im not okay

geniusanddepressed: today is just a down day as i call them

geniusanddepressed: yknow contemplating my existence and if it really serves a purpose or if it would really make a difference if i was just...gone

mom: Tony...

mom: Tony you're here for a reason. Everyone is here for some reason or another.

geniusanddepressed: yea their parents had sex and nine months later baby

geniusanddepressed: theres no "higher purpose" for me

geniusanddepressed: no reason that i should be here

geniusanddepressed: im just a tiny blip in the world

geniusanddepressed: i dont matter

mom: That's not true. None of that is true. You absolutely matter, Tony. I don't know what voices you have in your head or what they're telling you, but I do know that any voice or any person that tells you that you don't matter is wrong. You do matter. You may not have found your purpose or your calling yet but that doesn't mean it's not out there. I don't want to ask something impossible of you but, at the same time, I'm worried about you. I'm beyond worried about you. Please, promise me, that whatever those voices tell you or tell you to do, you will _try_ not to listen. I know that's easier said than done but, please, Tony, just try.

geniusanddepressed: Bruce its not that easy

geniusanddepressed: i cant just turn it off

geniusanddepressed: if i could i would have a long time ago

mom: Tony, I know it's not that easy. Trust me, I know. 

mom: But please, don't go through with whatever you may be thinking.

geniusanddepressed: Bruce calm down i promise im not thinking of doing anything except maybe going to invent in the lab 

geniusanddepressed: take my mind off things

geniusanddepressed: i mean theres absolutely another way i could do that ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

mom: [sigh] 🙄😒

geniusanddepressed: but now doesn't seem like the time

geniusanddepressed: see i can be considerate

mom: [insert sigh here] What am I gonna do with you?

geniusanddepressed: weeeeeeell

mom: RHETORICAL QUESTION TONY!!!!

geniusanddepressed: 🤣🤣🤣🤣

~~~~

**Doofs**

_captain_spangles: Steve Rogers_

_sargentdumbass: Bucky Barnes_  
~~~~

sargentdumbass: Hey, Steeeeeevieeeeee

captain_spangles: Yeeeeeaaaaaaaaa?

sargentdumbass: Talk to me

sargentdumbass: Be honest

sargentdumbass: Are you or are you not being bullied

captain_spangles: I am...

sargentdumbass: I knew it

captain_spangles: not

sargentdumbass: What?!

sargentdumbass: Then what are those new bruises on your back because I know you didn't take any falls at practice

captain_spangles: I was defending Peggy! Hodge tried to make a move towards her! He was being a creep again. 

sargentdumbass: While I 100% believe that Hodge was being a creep what I DON'T believe is that you were defending Pegs because she can swing harder than you and has knocked Hodge on his ass more than once

sargentdumbass: In fact she's knocked _you_ on your ass more than once

sargentdumbass: Try again

sargentdumbass: And try telling the truth this time

captain_spangles: I'm not getting out of this, am I?

sargentdumbass: Not in a million years

captain_spangles: [sigh] Fine. Hodge has been bullying me for awhile. Actually, he never stopped, but you probably suspected that. 

sargentdumbass: Where does he live

captain_spangles: Bucky, no!

sargentdumbass: Give me an address I'll go beat his ass to the ground

captain_spangles: BUCKY, NO!!

sargentdumbass: BUCKY, YES

sargentdumbass: You can't just sit by and let him continue to do this to you, Steve! He needs to be punished! Hell, way I see it, there's no punishment bad enough for all the things he's done to you.

captain_spangles: Bucky, really, i-it's fine...

sargentdumbass: LIKE HELL IT'S FINE STEVE OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN SEVENTH GRADE 

sargentdumbass: Y'KNOW

sargentdumbass: WHEN YOU ALMOST D I E D

captain_spangles: Bucky, of course I remember that. Kinda hard to forget your own near death experience. I've tried to fight back, you know I have, but he knocks me down every time! Kinda difficult to fight someone when you're in the fucking hospital!

sargentdumbass: He stabbed you in the back, Steve! Literally! He got so close to your heart and you had bled out so much; the doctors were sure you were as good as gone. 

sargentdumbass: Steve, I almost lost you to his bullying once. I'm not gonna let you get that close to death again and certainly not by his hand. I promised your ma I'd protect you and that's exactly what I'm gonna do.

captain_spangles: Bucky...

_sargentdumbass has logged off_

~~~~

**Steve Rogers Protection Squad**

_geniusanddepressed: Tony Stark_

_sargentdumbass: Bucky Barnes_

_russian._.badass: Natasha Romanoff_

_mom: Bruce Banner_

~~~~

sargentdumbass: GUYS

sargentdumbass: STATUS REPORT

geniusanddepressed: spill it Barnes

sargentdumbass: Hodge is, in fact, the bully

sargentdumbass: And Steve wants us to not do a damn thing about it

geniusanddepressed: WHAT

geniusanddepressed: OH THIS BITCH GOT ANOTHER THING COMING

russian._.badass: Tony, calm down. Bucky, are you sure? Are you sure it's him?

sargentdumbass: Oh I'm sure. Steve told me himself

russian._.badass: Oh no. But seventh grade...

sargentdumbass: I know 

sargentdumbass: Steve's insisting it'll be fine

geniusanddepressed: hold up what happened seventh grade

sargentdumbass: Should we tell 'em

mom: I already know, but that's because I keep up with the world around me.

geniusanddepressed: i feel like that was a diss and i do not appreciate that

russian._.badass: Go ahead, Bucky. Let's tell him.

sargentdumbass: Steve has been bullied by Hodge our entire lives but seventh grade was the worst year yet

sargentdumbass: Steve had tried to stand up to Hodge for picking on some sixth grader that was smaller than him and, well, Hodge didn't like that. He told Steve that he'd pay for always sticking his nose where it didn't belong. Steve, the dumbass, didn't care. Said he would take whatever Hodge could throw at him because he was "just another dumb bully." 

geniusanddepressed: i feel like this is going somewhere very bad

mom: Trust me, Tony, it is.

sargentdumbass: Well, it would seem that Hodge's idea of making Steve "pay" was to attempt to wipe him from existence. Hodge brought a knife to school and he...he cornered Steve, dragged him to the bathroom. He must have thrown Steve down or somethin because his head was slightly cracked open and bleeding by the time anyone got there. He kicked him multiple times; in the chest, the back, the head, everywhere. He took out the knife and stabbed Steve in the back. He...He got really close to Steve's heart. Steve was bleeding out really fast. The doctor said that if the paramedics had been even one second later that Steve would've died. He should have died. As it was, he had four broken ribs, a punctured lung, he needed stitches in his head, and he was manually given antibiotics to prevent any kind of infection in his brain since he was in a coma. 

geniusanddepressed: oh my god how long was he out

sargentdumbass: For over a month six to eight weeks if I remember.

geniusanddepressed: dear lord 

geniusanddepressed: is that why he was out for almost two months that year

sargentdumbass: Yeah

mom: And Hodge never got caught so he's still allowed to attend school here. No one knew who did it to him so no one could be punished. Sheriff's department said that, despite where the stab wound was and the absence of a weapon, they had to rule it attempted suicide. Steve was kept in intensive care and monitored. 

geniusanddepressed: thats so stupid shouldnt it have been kept open as an ongoing investigation

sargentdumbass: Technically, yes but they didn't keep it open. Didn't want to look into the poor kid that much I guess 

geniusanddepressed: cant you tell someone that Hodge did it

sargentdumbass: With what evidence? We can't accuse him without evidence.

geniusanddepressed: just get the police to reopen the case 

geniusanddepressed: id be willing to bet he still has that knife and the cops can ask Steve who did it to him

geniusanddepressed: Hodge needs to be taken away for attempted murder he may be seventeen but with an offense like that they can charge him as an adult

sargentdumbass: But how would we get evidence, Tony? That happened in seventh grade! The blood, which would be the most incriminating evidence short of a confession, is long gone by now! The only way we could possibly get any sort of action to be taken is if Steve came forward himself and told authorities what happened. Let's face it: Steve's never gonna admit what happened

geniusanddepressed: alright hold on i got this

_geniusanddepressed has added agentcarter to the chat_

geniusanddepressed: Peg were gonna need you to catch up kinda quick

agentcarter: Oh, dear Lord. Steve's bullying problem has got bad again, has it?

russian._.badass: From our understanding it never got better.

agentcarter: Bloody hell. Alright, so I have two questions: 1) Why was I not put in this chat in the first place, Anthony? 2) What do you need me to do?

agentcarter: Oh, and, congratulations on _finally_ getting together.

geniusanddepressed: uhhhh thanks i guess

geniusanddepressed: im not answering that first question bcus theres no answer that wont get me in trouble

geniusanddepressed: as for question two we need you to get Steve to admit to a memory...a rather painful memory

agentcarter: And why, pray tell, would I do that?

geniusanddepressed: bcus you care about him and it could potentially put someone deserving of much worse than jail behind bars

agentcarter: ...Hodge?

geniusanddepressed: Hodge

agentcarter: And this could get him into significant trouble if we prove it?

geniusanddepressed: thats the idea

agentcarter: I'm in.

sargentdumbass: So how you gonna get him to confess Pegs?

agentcarter: I've got my ways, James.

mom: That's...mildly frightening.

agentcarter: Good. I prefer to be intimidating. I wouldn't get anywhere in life otherwise.

agentcarter: Anyhoo. I'm in. I want Hodge to pay for what he did - what he's done - to Steve all these years.

geniusanddepressed: perfect then lets get to work

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! I hope you liked it and thank you so much for reading! Oh! And happy birthday to Peter Parker! ❤💙😄 (Also, if anyone can tell me how to add chapter titles that'd be great cus I'm still new here)
> 
> Edit: Don't worry guys, I've figured it out!


End file.
